Give and Take
by dark0angel13
Summary: They dance around each other in a never ending cycle of give and take. The dance usually begins with yelling but ends with moaning and they are content to just watch the world burn.


_**I love Nalu, but Jerza is my forever favorite so I figured I would write a Jerza one shot. I do hope you all like it. And who doesn't love a little drama?**_

* * *

 _Why do I do this?_ The question repeats in her head like a mantra as she grips the wheel tighter. The road is dark, empty ahead of her, and she's thankful for a moment before her mind wanders. He's gone again, and she can still feel his anger flowing through her veins like ice water. This is how it always is. They fight, he storms out and she goes for a drive. Then, when he walks through the door later she will have the best make up sex of her life and not give a damn that it was born from anger. She's used to this cycle, in fact she welcomes it.

It's times like this, when she pushes the pedal to the floor, and sees the gauge drift into the red, that she feels her body relax. Her hands grip the wheel until her knuckles are white and her heart is hammering in her chest but still she pushes the car faster. How simple it would be to just yank the wheel to the right. The thought flashes through her mind for only a split second before it's gone. She's never thought of killing herself, not even in her darkest moments. But here, now, when the possibility of swerving her car off the road is staring her in the face it's almost too tempting.

She doesn't cut, she doesn't do drugs, she doesn't even party. She works full time for shitty money, goes home to a boyfriend who only seems to love her when she's under him, and puts way too much effort into her daily life to be getting treated like this. The speed, the danger, she lives for it. For the short time she's behind the wheel, Erza feels alive. She doesn't want to die, but in the back of her mind the thoughts drift like smoke. What if she went too fast? What if she went off the road? What if she let her front end get wrapped around a pole? It's not the first time these questions plague her, and she's sure it won't be the last. Sometimes she gets them when she's walking down the street. What would happen if she shoved someone into oncoming traffic? What would happen if she turned on her heel to snap the neck of the passerby to her right?

She knows it's wrong, she knows she can't act on these random impulses but she also knows she doesn't really want to. She can't explain this feeling when it washes over her and she certainly can't justify it. Taking a deep breath she races around another car before exiting the freeway and she can feel the high wearing off. Her heart rate is calming and her muscles are tensing out of habit and she knows it wasn't meant to last. All good things must come to an end and she's sighing when she pulls into the driveway to her house.

He's home, she notices when his car is parked on the street. He always let her take the driveway because he doesn't want her getting hit trying to get in on the street. In his own little ways, he cares. He shows it in the way he always makes sure to have a coffee cup waiting under the Keurig in the morning. He shows it in the way he always lets her have the last bite of cake when they go out to dinner. He shows it when they watch tv, always making sure it's something she likes because he knows she works hard all day.

His face flashes through her mind and she feels her heart skip a beat. Her hands flex around the steering wheel and she takes a deep breath in before killing the engine. It's time to face reality though, she can't hide behind metal and speed for ever and she knows this. Her feet move slow as she approaches the door and she can hear the tv. He loves cop shows, says it gives him a small idea of what she deals with on a daily basis even though she's told him time and again that television doesn't do the job justice. In the end she doesn't argue with him and lets him have it.

The living room is dark when she enters, save for the glow of the screen but she doesn't see him and she raises a brow as she looks around.

"I'm home…" she calls out, placing her keys on the hook. There is no response but she hears the shower going when she nears the bedroom. She can feel the steam on her face and she's undressing on instinct, wanting to join him as soon as possible. Her panties hit the ground a second before she catches movement at the corner of her eye but she's too slow, and finds herself front first into the wall and hands clasped around her wrists. The body is hot against her and she stiffens for a heartbeat before his scent envelopes her and she sighs when his grip loosens to trail heat down her arms. They stop at her hips and she feels lips at her ear.

"How was your drive?" His voice is husky and she feels heat swell within her.

"It was exhilarating," she replies breathy, a gasp leaving her when he nibbles on her ear. "How was your workout?" She knows he always hits the gym when he's stressed.

"It got my blood pumping," he trails kisses down her neck as he spins her around and she's suddenly looking into eyes swimming in lust. "Made me realize that I was an idiot and need to show you how much I love you more." He leans in to kiss her before she can respond and she lets him, loving how the hard planes of his body feel against her flushed skin.

A groan leaves her lips and she brings her hands up to tangle in his damp hair, noting that he hasn't taken his shower yet because she can smell the sweat but she doesn't care. His post workout horniness only turns her on more and she's melding into him and keeping him steady as they stumble into the shower. She's drenched in seconds and his hands are roaming her body before she breaks the kiss to suck in a breath.

He uses the break to go to work at her neck, leaving nips and kisses in his wake until he stops at her breast. She loves how he makes her feel. Alive, alight with fire, wanted. They may argue, and his words hurt when he yells but he's never raised a hand to her and she's grateful, showing her gratitude whenever she can. When his lips wrap around her nipple her mind goes blank she a moan escapes her. Her back arches off the wall and her hands clench in his hair. She feels him groan around her and the vibrations send shockwaves of pleasure shooting through her like electricity.

He dips lower, trailing his tongue down her stomach, stopping just long enough to delve into her belly button, before moving on to where she really wants him; to where she really needs him. She spreads her legs for him, already dripping with need and when he grips her thighs she bites her lip. He's so close and yet so far and his chuckle only serves to fuel her arousal. He knows she's getting desperate for his touch, and she hates that she knows that he knows.

"Are you wanting something Erza?" His voice is like silk in her ears and her knees almost buckle when his breath tickles the course hair.

"Just shut up and get on with it." She wants him to so badly and his gaze doesn't leave hers when he leans in to place a kiss on the inside of her thigh.

"Get on with what?" He's just fucking with her now.

His hands drift upwards and her breathing hitches. She can feel the heat searing her, she can feel the arousal in the pit of her stomach and she doesn't want it to ever go away.

"Stop teasing me—" her begging cuts off when his tongue licks up her slit and swirls around the bundle of nerves. She would have buckled if it hadn't been for his grip on her hips keeping her upright and when he repeats this motion she moans and grips the handle to the shower door with enough force to turn her knuckles white.

"I love the sounds you make." He speaks from between her legs she loves the way his voice drops in octave. She knows he's barely hanging on to his self control and she loves every second of it.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Her words come out in a pant but he obeys, plunging two fingers into her wet folds before his lips wrap around her clit. His pace is arduous and with every thrust into her, she feels the band wind tighter. His other hand grips her breast and gives a light squeeze and her vision flashes white for too long. She grabs her other breast and squeezes, holding onto his hand at the same time while he works to bring her closer to the edge she wants to badly to reach.

She's so close, she feels the pleasure ripping through her body and can't hold back the mixture of moans and curses that roll off her tongue. He curls his fingers inside her and she loses it, her body tensing as the band within her finally snaps. She's unraveling, screaming his name while he continues to lap at her clit to draw out her orgasm.

He's up and kissing her as she comes down from her high, his fingers leaving only to be replaced my his throbbing cock and when he fills her a jolt races down her spine. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his back while he pushes her further against the wall. The tiles are cold on her back but it does little to quell the fire raging within her and she feels the band begin to wind again.

"Faster." Is the only intelligible word to leave her mouth and he silently obliges, kissing her again as he picks up his pace. The smacking of flesh against flesh echoes through the room and the sound only serves to catapult her back over the edge she only just fell off moments before. Her vision goes white and her body goes rigid against his and he pumps into her once more before he stiffens and she feels his seed fill her.

They don't speak as they come down, content to just let the pattering of water against skin wash away the aftershocks. When he leaves her she feels empty but she wastes no time in dragging him to the bed.

He hits with a thud and she sees the look of surprise cross his face and she loves it. She's on him in seconds, trailing kisses down his body and loving how the mixture of her lips and the cool air causes him to shiver.

"My turn," She purrs while she begins to return the favor. Their entire relationship is based off 'give and take' and she's more than happy to do either. "I hope you're ready Jellal."

Yes give and take, that explained their relationship almost too well.

* * *

 _ **As always leave a review and tell me your thoughts :3**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **dark**_


End file.
